


the rottenness and evil (in me)

by gwendolynflight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: A humorous fanvid to Harvey Danger's Flagpole Sitta, featuring Lucifer and co.





	the rottenness and evil (in me)

https://vimeo.com/348292835

Password: luci


End file.
